


After all this time (I'm still into you)

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since the darkest period of their lives. Skye was alone against a demonic father. Ward was in a cage. Leo couldn't speak . Jemma couldn't talk to him anymore. <br/>Five years later, things finally seem to be going right. But what if Simmons and Skye wanted to expand the family? And how Ward and Fitz would react? </p>
<p>The story of Skye, Grant, Leo and Jemma and their journey into parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day everything started

 

**_Once upon a time there was once a prince in a cage and a beautiful princess who sought to release him._ **

**_Once upon a time there was once a prince who couldn't speak and a princess who tried to help_ **

 

_Five years have passed since the darkest period of their lives._

_Skye was alone against a demonic father._

_Ward was in a cage._

_Leo couldn't speak ._

_Jemma couldn't talk to him anymore._

_Five years later, things finally seem to be going right._

_But what if Simmons and Skye wanted to expand the family?_

_And how Ward and Fitz would react?_

 

_The story of Skye, Grant, Leo and Jemma and their journey into **parenthood.**_

 

 

**1- The day everything started**

 

Skye sat alone in the small bathroom of her room with the last piece of plastic that she would never dream to use.

 

She was looking at it for a couple of minutes now and She still couldn't believe the result.

 

It was positive.

 

"Shit" she said aloud.

 

She was pregnant. She would become a mother.

 

She wonder how Grant would take it. They were back together for 5 years now and things seemed to be back in the right direction.

 

It had been like be in the midst of a perfect storm. A hurricane that was threatening to destroy their lives.

 

As they went out from it, and now they were even more stronger.

 

The cell was a distant memory. Skye's demonic father had been long forgotten as well as Ward's brother

 

Senator Ward had received a lot worse thing than an electoral defeat.

 

But now, this was a real bolt from the blue.

 

She had no doubt that Grant would stay with her. She was already complaining about how much he would be overprotective with her.

 

"Hey you, in there" she said to her belly "If you're a boy, I beg you to be as your father. With those cheekbones you will be the heartthrob of the playground! "

 

But just as she admired her still completely flat belly , She heard a distinct scream from the other side of the wall.

That room belonged to Simmons and Fitz, and what she had heard was no doubt Jemma.

 

"Bloody hell"

 

It had to be something very serious if the always sober Jemma Simmons was swaring.

 

Tucking her pregnancy test in the back pocket of her jeans, Skye went to investigate.

 

"Jemma?" She asked.

 

"Bathroom" said her best friend.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Skye asked worriedly.

 

Simmons was in the bathroom, and she was staring to something incredibly interesting somewhere in the wall.

 

But the thing that struck Skye is that she was crying.

 

Not far away lay a positive pregnancy test.

 

"Oh damn" said Skye.

 

"That's what I said" said Simmons.

 

"Jemma, are you pregnant?" Skye asked, smiling.

 

"I still have to do some tests, but yes, i think so" said Jemma.

 

"And aren't you happy?" Asked Skye, who didn't stop smiling since the moment she found about her pregnancy.

 

"No, of course not" said Jemma "Leo and I get just back together, we aren't ready for this"

 

"First, you and Leo have been together since me and Grant got together, so It's now five years" said Skye "And second, Leo loves you more of the Apes, he will be happy"

 

This bring a smile to Jemma.

 

"Do you think so?" She asked

 

"Sure" said Skye "And it's not like that you're alone in this"

 

"Oh, I really appreciate your support Skye" said Jemma.

 

"No, you don't understand," said Skye, taking out her pregnancy test "You will not be alone in this"

 

"Oh God! " said Jemma "Skye you are ..."

 

"Pregnant" Skye said, smiling.

 

"And are you happy about this?" asked incredulously Jemma.

"Of course," said Skye "I love Grant and he loves me, a child will make things more complicated, and I must admit that I start to be concerned about the idea of becoming a mother, but then I think of when I'll have him or her in my arms and I can't be happier than this "

 

"Maybe you're right" said Jemma "Maybe I'm exaggerating"

 

"Come on, let's give them the news"

 

"Now? But I'm not ready"Said Jemma

 

"Knowing you, you'll wait until the last minute to tell him" Skye said, "And of course the delivery room is not the best place for some news"

 

"And if he say no?" Jemma said "If he begins to freak out?"

 

"Grant will be there ready to knock him out with a fist" Skye said "Let's go"

 

 

They found the boys a few minutes later in the laboratory.

 

From what Skye remembered, Leo was asking Grant to teach him how to defuse a bomb for what was almost a week.

 

"Jemma is for future use" said Leo, when Jemma had dared to tell her two cents.

 

And now they were busy with a kind of simulation that Leo himself had built.

 

"Hey, guys" said Skye getting into the lab.

 

And like every time, Grant forgot about any other inhabitant of the earth and ran to kiss his girlfriend.

 

"Hello gorgeous" Grant said "Jemma"

 

"How he managed to convince you?" asked Jemma

 

"You know better than me that his puppy eyes are irresistible" Grant said with a smile.

 

"I've done it" Leo said, "Ward, I did it"

 

"Great" Ward said, "Now try it the other way"

 

"No, actually me and Jemma have one thing to say to you both" said Skye.

 

"Skye, I'm not sure if it's the right time" said Jemma.

 

"Come on, say it with me" said Skye.

 

The girls took a deep breath and shouted in chorus.

 

"We're pregnant!"

 

Grant sat down with a thud in the nearest stool and Leo looked at both as if he had seen a ghost.

 

"You are what?" Leo asked.

 

"Pregnant" Skye said, smiling.

 

"Hey Leo" said Jemma approaching him "If you don't wanna do it, I understand"

 

"Excuse me" Leo said, standing up.

 

But his legs wouldn't carry his weight and he helmet with a thud. Luckily, Simmons was ready to catch him.

 

"Is he ok?" asked worriedly Skye.

 

"Wait, I know how to revive him" said Jemma.

 

Nearby there was a bottle of sulfuric acid. Jemma took it and put it right under his nose.

 

"I'm awake," Leo said, regaining consciousness. Then, he turned to Jemma "You're pregnant" he said, "And I'm the one you're taking care of. Sit down, you want me to bring you something to drink? Do you need anything?"

 

"I'm fine Fitz" Jemma said, smiling.

 

"No, you're pregnant" Leo said, putting a hand on her stomach "Bloody hell"

 

"That's exactly what she said," Skye said with a laugh.

 

FitzSimmons began kissing frantically saying some "I can't believe it" or "I want him or she to have your eyes" between a kiss and another.

 

Ward, meanwhile, was still in a catatonic state.

 

"Earth to Grant" Skye said, smiling at him.

 

"You're ...." Ward said.

 

"Pregnant" Skye said, "I thought you knew it by now"

 

"Pregnant" repeated Grant "A Little Princess" he added, still staring at her as she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.

 

"I don't know if it's a girl Grant" said Skye

 

"Oh, but I want a princess" said Grant "Another little you to be protected"

 

And without warning, he picked her up and began to make her spin.

 

"Grant, no please" Skye said "Put me down"

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Ward.

"No honey" Skye said, "Let's just say that for me, from now on, certain movements are off-limits"

 

"As well as training and everything that doesn't concern just sitting on a couch" Grant said "There's no way you tired yourself while you are carrying our princess"

 

"You're so cute you'll gave me diabetes" said Skye kissing him.

 

"Guys" Jemma said, "Now we have the rest of the family"

 

"What are you talking about, honey?" Asked Fitz.

 

"We have to tell to the others," said Skye.

 

"Ok, so I have to prepare for a double murder attempt. As soon as Coulson will know it, he will demand a vasectomy for me"

 

"Guys" said May appearing at the door "dinner is ready by at least twenty minutes. What are you doing? "

 

"Nothing" chorused the four of them.

 

"Dinner" May said looking at them "Now"

 

"Show time" said Skye.

 

And together, the four of them got ready for the strangest and most difficult family dinner they ever had.

 


	2. Something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a really embarrassing family dinner

**2- Something's wrong**

 

It seemed like a normal family dinner, but it wasn't normal at all. This was the first thing May thought sitting at the table with the rest of her family.

 

She was a well trained agent and when four people were behaving in a very strange way, and all at the same time, it was hard to pass this thing inconspicuous.

 

For the rest, everything seemed quiet normal. Bobbi was rocking her daughter Isabelle idly by while the little girl was sucking at her breast and Lance looked at both with loving eyes.

 

The team was in fact cheered by Isabelle Victoria Hunter arrival nearly six months before, and now the little Izzy was the pride and joy of her parents.

 

As usual, Mack and Tripp looked at Bobbi disgusted.

 

"Bobbi, Why you have to do it while we're eating?" Asked Mack.

 

"Excuse me if my daughter is hungry" said Bobbi.

 

"And you are damn sexy when you do it, honey" Lance said, kissing her temple.

 

Typical of Hunter. Since Bobbi was pregnant, he did nothing but fill her with attention, and no one could say that he didn't love his daughter more than anything else. This focus, however, also included inappropriate comments about how his wife was damn sexy even while nursing their daughter at the breast.

 

"You have a problems man" said Tripp "Serious problems"

 

But if Bobbi ,Lance ,Tripp and Mack was bickering as usual, the other four were incredibly silent.

 

Skye kept throwing glances at Coulson, even though he was busy reading something really important on his tablet. Although Grant did the same, but May didn't fail to notice that his eyes were unusual.

 

Was it fear? Grant Ward was never afraid.

 

Fitzsimmons were certainly no exception. Jemma hadn't talked to the guys, giving one of her usual lessons about the importance of breastfeeding and Fitz stared at his plate, playing with a meatball.

 

He hadn't touched his food yet. Usually he was always the first to finish, but this time he hadn't yet put a bite in his mouth.

 

Here was something strange.

 

"What the four of you are hiding?" May asked, looking at the four charged with suspicious look.

 

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" Asked Skye, visibly nervous.

 

"Yes, quite normal here. No need for a vasectomies or other things "Grant said, taking an elbow in the gut by his girlfriend.

 

"Everything is normal here May" Jemma said, her voice incredibly shrill.

 

"Yeah, nothing to worry about” said Fitz.

 

"Let me understand. Skye keep staring at Coulson, Ward is too worried for even being himself, Jemma hasn't taken over the boys as usual, and Fitz hasn't eaten a single bite "said May," Do you really think you can convince me like that? "

 

"Damn, she's good" Grant said with a sigh.

 

"No one can lie to Melinda May" Coulson said, turning off his tablet "She is even better than that old Fury's lie detector"

 

"What are you hiding?" asked Tripp smiling.

 

"And don't invent excuses" said Mack.

 

"Oh" cried Bobbi suddenly.

 

"What?" Lance asked worried "Did Izzie bite you again?"

 

"Dude, I'm still eating" said Tripp.

 

"There are certain things that it's better not to know" said Mack.

 

"No, Lance" Bobbi said, smiling, "Do any of you girls have a surprise in the oven?" she added, staring at the two girls.

 

"What do you mean?" Asked Skye nervous.

 

"I don't understand" said Jemma, hiding behind her glass.

 

"None of you have even touched some wine" said Bobbi "Which one of you is pregnant?"

 

"Pregnant?" Said Fitz "Oh, don't be silly"

 

"It's from when she was pregnant with Isabelle she keeps saying she has a kind of sixth sense for these thing," Lance said in a bored tone, "She is always right. She never give me a go "

 

"That's because you keep being a jerk" Tripp said "But Bobbi is right"

 

"Plus it's totally impossible that Skye is pregnant" said Coulson convinced.

 

"Actually ...."

 

"Oh God" May said, covering her mouth with a hand.

 

"I knew it. I was right "said Bobbi smiling.

 

"Right about what?" Asked Coulson confused.

 

"Dad, me and Grant have to tell you something"

"Phil, I think I know who is pregnant" said May.

 

"Absolutely not Skye" Coulson said "It's impossible for her to be ....."

 

"Hey, don't tell me you don't want to be a grandpa?" Skye said, smiling.

 

The boys began to give pats on the back to Ward, while Bobbi and May was hugging Skye.

 

"But then I don't understand," said May, "Why are you too so weird?" She asked, pointing to Fitz and Simmons.

 

"Well here ....."

 

"I can't believe it" said Bobbi "You too?"

 

"You too what, honey?" Lance asked, confused.

 

"Even Jemma is pregnant" said Bobbi.

 

"You mean the little guy was able to knock someone up?" Lance asked surprised.

 

"Hey, I'm still here" said Fitz offended.

 

"I can't believe" May said, smiling "Two grandkids in one fell swoop"

 

"Guys, I don't envy you at all" Lance said, turning to Fitz and Ward.

 

"What do you mean?" asked confused Ward.

 

"The next nine months will be nothing short of terrible, believe me" said Lance.

 

"And no sex tonight" Bobbi said, putting their daughter in his arms.

 

"What did I said?"

 

"Nothing, keep it up like that and no sex for a week"

 

"But Bobbi ...."

 

Mr. and Mrs. Hunter left the two future dad in complete solitude.

 

"Break my daughter heart and I assure you that you'll get that much feared vesectomy" May said, smiling.

 

"Mom, if you smile while you do your threats it doesn't make them less frightening" said Skye.

 

"She wasn't serious right?" asked Grant worried.

 

"God I hope not" said Skye, "I don't want to make this kid a only child"

 

"I'm still here" May said "And what's more you just need behave good, and you can have all the kids you want. The same is true for you Fitz. I'm incredibly happy for both of you, but that doesn't mean I'll be watching you both "

 

"Yes madam" said Fitz just swallowing.

 

"Wow, two pregnant womens" said Tripp embracing both "This base will be very messy in the coming months"

 

"I volunteer for the nursery" said Mack "But outputs at two in the morning for the crazy cravings are your jobs"

 

"Mom, where's Dad?"

 

They were so taken by the news that they didn't notice that Coulson had completely disappeared.

 

"In his office" May said, smiling "I think he has a lot to think about , baby girl"

 

"Tell me that you're at least glad of that" Skye said, smiling at her.

 

"I'm more than happy," May said, kissing her cheek, "There is nothing I love more than to be a grandma. And believe me, your father just needs time, but he will accept the idea "

 

"I think I should talk to him" said Skye.

 

"Go on, we'll wait here" said May.

 

"Promise me you will not threaten my boyfriend"

 

"I can't promise it"

 

As expected, she found him in his office, sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sipped a whiskey.

 

"Wisky?" asked incredulously Skye. "Really?"

 

"I needed something strong" Coulson said "Don't ask me any way to dartene a sip. You're pregnant, you can't drink alcohol "

 

"I know" said Skye "Are you mad at me?"

 

"No" said Coulson "I could never be mad at you. I'm just a little shocked by the news "

 

"You know, when I told it to Grant, he remained motionless for 20 minutes"

 

"Totally justifiable" Coulson said smiling. "Are you aware that you will need to tell it even to your real father sooner or later?"

 

"Oh yes" said Skye smiling.

 

Dr. Potts had become part of the family, even if he didn't live with them. He knew that his daughter was safe and was slowly building a relationship with her. At the time he was committed somewhere in the world, he want to save lives.

 

"He asked me if he can come visit me at Christmas" said Skye "Is it for you ok?"

 

"You know he is welcome here" said Coulson. "But I regret to inform you that Christmas is in more than two months"

 

"I know" Skye said, "I tried to convince him, but he said he already had commitments for Thanksgiving. It will mean that he will see me with a baby bump. Jemma has already made some preliminary tests on both and her and me while we were in the lab. It turned out that she almost came over the first month, while I'm still in the middle "

 

"Wait what?" asked amazed Coulson "Even Jemma?"

 

"Yes" said Skye "Our kids should be born just a few weeks apart. Didn't you heard it? "

 

"I ran away as soon as they all got up to congratulate you and Grant" Coulson said, "Wow, two grandchildrens !!" he said, stroking her belly "Hey you, little one. Hello, I'm Phil, your grandpa! Behave good with Mommy, little boy "

 

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Asked Skye amused.

 

"Don't get me wrong" Coulson said "I love being surrounding by beautiful and incredibly brave women like you, Bobbi, Jemma and your mother, but I don't mind having two other little boys around"

 

"To be clear" Skye said "I will not call my son, Steve!"

 

"We'll see, Baby girl" said Coulson hugging her.

 

Just then, Jemma knocked timidly at the door.

 

"Sir, may I speak?" She asked.

 

"Come on in Jemma" Coulson said, smiling, "Skye gave me the news, congratulations"

 

"Thank you, sir," Jemma said, smiling, "I thought he was going crazy"

 

"I thought he was too" said Skye.

 

"Come here you two," Coulson said "I love you as if you were my daughters, and I can't wait to meet my two new grandchildrens. I know I'm not your real father, but if you those two try to break your heart, do me a whistle "

 

"Mom has already threatened to make them both a vasectomy" Skye said "Don't worry"

 

"I married her for this" said Coulson smiling.

 

Jemma and Skye knew that, sooner or later, they would have had to break the news to their real parents. Jemma was certainly not happy with the idea. She knew that her mother would do anything to get her back home, at least for the time of the pregnancy, and this was out of the question. That base was her home, the team her family. There was Fitz, the love of her life and Skye, a best friend witch she could share this experience with. Skye, however, hoped that her father would react better than Coulson.

 

But they both knew their children would have had an amazing grandpa to rely on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, a little healthy Skye \ Coulson fluff couldn't miss. Also add Jemma and you're done. Of course, May couldn't threaten the poor Ward, but Fitz too. And then, a little 'healthy HuntingBird. As you can see, they are already parents of a little girl and the name was not chosen at random. I have this headcanon that Lance knew also Hand, as well as Isabelle Harley and want to give their names to his daughter. It seemed like a nice thing. If you have ideas on possible sex for baby Fitz and baby , or names, if any, continue to give me. As you have seen, I use them even for other fic;)

**Author's Note:**

> And what can you say, you know that I'm just like that. So set you up for so much fluff that it will make your teeth fall! Of course, I accept suggestions with regard to the sex of Baby Ward and Baby Fitz, as well as any names. (I have ideas, but maybe you're better than me)


End file.
